Love is for Always
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Harry and Andromeda are mourning together.


Prompts: CHASER 1: 1990's: One Sweet Day — Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men

Additional prompts: 2. (word) blend; 8. (object) camera; 14. (word) remote

Word count: 1375

Disclaimer: The characters in the Harry Potter Universe belong to JKR.

* * *

 **Love is for Always**

This had been the third hardest day of Andromeda Black Tonks life. The second was May 2, 1998, when she had lost her beautiful daughter, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Dora's loving husband, Remus Lupin, in the Battle of Hogwarts. The first was the day she had received word that her own devoted husband, Ted had been killed by Death Eaters. She was dressed in black wool robes over a black dress. Her hat had a black veil that was befitting mourning. The embroidery on the dress, robes and hat was also black creating a subtle relief to the surfaces. She eschewed the long black gloves that Madam Malkin had supplied to complete the ensemble. Carrying the small baby boy necessitated having her hands free. Teddy was dressed in all white befitting an infant in mourning. The whole ensemble was right out of a Victorian tableau. Normally apparating with an infant was discouraged, but there was no floo near the cemetery and the Tonks did not have a carriage, so apparating was the way she and Teddy traveled to the Black Family Cemetery in a remote area of the Lake District.

Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted her at the gates and led her to a seat beside Teddy's godfather, Harry Potter. Harry took the baby and greeted Andromeda. "Let me hold him for a while. You look tuckered out."

"I'm doing fine, Harry." She gave a tearful half smile, "as fine as can be expected."

"I know what you mean, Meda. This is the fourth funeral in two days that I've been to," Harry commiserated.

"Molly wanted to stay behind with Teddy, but I felt that in the future he would like to know he was here, even if he can't remember it." Andromeda said. "Told her that she could watch him during the reception afterward."

"I would like to know that I went to my parents' services," Harry told her. "I didn't even know where they were buried until during the war. Hermione and I found their graves in Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve last winter."

"You know they aren't there?" asked the older witch.

"Oh, yes, I know. But being there somehow I felt rooted." Harry went on, "I have seen them twice and know they are always with me."

"I didn't know you had seen them."

"The first time was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when the portkey took Cedric and I to the cemetery where Voldemort came back. We fought and when our wands connected the last people he had killed by his wand came out and helped me. My mother and father protected me during the duel."

Andromeda asked, "Is that why you were able to say Cedric told you to bring his body back? I didn't realize that _Prior Incantato_ was involved."

"That's what Dumbledore told me afterward." Harry explained, "Cedric was the last one killed by his wand before he was given his body back by the black spell. My parents were the last two before he went away."

"Do you mind telling me the other time you saw Lily and James?" Andromeda quietly asked since people were beginning to arrive and she knew Harry wouldn't want to be talking about this too loudly.

Little did she know. Harry cast a _Muffiato._ "When I went into the Forbidden Forest just before the final battle, I had the resurrection stone and used it. Mother and Father, Sirius and Remus came to help me. Mother said she would be with me always." He thought a minute, "Isn't it strange that Snape used the same word about Mother when Dumbledore asked if he still loved Mother. Always." Harry removed the incantation as if to signal he was done with the current conversation.

Andromeda took the wiggling baby back and gave him a bottle. This would efficiently keep everyone from asking to hold him. In this minute she needed the touch-hold of the small infant. She was musing about what Harry had told her and didn't even notice when Kingsley moved to the head of the three caskets to speak. His bass voice cut through her reverie. The services were a blend of muggle traditions in honor of Ted Tonks's heritage and wizard which were more familiar to her. Hermione Granger was clutching a large bouquet of live oak, myrtle, ambrosia and deep red roses the tokens of love and bloodshed. Ginevra Weasley held three small sprigs of yew intertwined with ivy.

Harry discretely removed a camera from his robe pocket and took a picture for Andromeda's album. The picture would not move because it was a muggle camera, but Andromeda had assured him that it was appropriate. They had discussed the weird tradition of taking death pictures and decided that they only wanted ones of the flowers, graves and the officiants.

Hermione and Ginny stood on either side of Kingsley as he spoke. When he finished and the three caskets were lowered into the graves and covered, the two witches divided the flowers and lay a bouquet on each of the graves. As those gathered left and only Andromeda, Harry, and Teddy were left, she saw a hooded figure move forward with a bouquet of red, white and blue roses intertwined in a sign of unity. The woman was followed by a young man, also dressed in mourning. She placed the bouquet on Ted's grave then turned. The young man, recognizably Draco Malfoy, handed his mother a handkerchief. She wiped away a tear and nodded to her older sister.

Andromeda arose from her chair and moved toward her sister. "I missed you, Cissy. Thank you for coming."

"I missed you, too. Even when I wasn't there, I was always thinking of you." Narcissa Black Malfoy reached one finger out and carefully touched the cheek of the sleeping baby who gave an involuntary smile. "I must go. The Aurors are waiting at the gate to escort us home where we must stay until our trials. I love you, Meda."

"Always, Cissy."

Later that day when all the guests had left Andromeda, Teddy, and Harry alone, Andromeda asked, "One of the prevailing themes of everything returned to the idea that love is always there. Your mother and father are always there for you. Severus always loved Lily even though she didn't love him in the same way. Ted always loved me unconditionally. He supported me when I lost the rest of my family, but my love for him was so pure and longsuffering I felt I would die without him. Dora loved Remus no matter how hard he made it for her to do so. Eventually she broke down his barriers because he had always loved her. Most surprising is that even though I was cut off from Narcissa and didn't like the path she chose, I always loved her. Today she said that she always loved me. Love is one of those unbreakable bonds."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, "one time when I was being a real prat Hermione told me that she loved me. It startled me since I had always thought of her as a sister. She explained that her mother brought her up with the idea that love and like were different. We can love someone unconditionally, but we don't have to like the way they act. We must learn to separate the person from their actions. I think that's what makes her such a loving person. She sees the two separately. This is like you and Mrs. Malfoy. You didn't like her choices and she didn't like yours, but you will always love each other. That love you felt for Ted and Tonks will never die. It will always be there and just being around you it can be felt. Love is for always. When we leave this earth, we will be back with those we love. This is what makes the demanding times easier to get through."

"When did you get so philosophical, Harry?"

"I had a lot of time to think when I was stuck in a tent and Hermione was reading and Ron was, well Ron was Ron."

"I will always love you, Harry. You will make a good godfather to Teddy."


End file.
